


Raining and Fireplace

by Namgangs



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: ไทย
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 20:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13771821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namgangs/pseuds/Namgangs
Summary: "แกจะยอมตากพายุฝนนั่น?" โดฟลามิงโก้ถามย้ำคร็อคโคไดล์ฮัมในลำคอทั้งที่ยังหลับตา "จนกว่าแกจะพอใจ""แต่..?" แน่นอน ราชาแห่งโลกมืดไม่โง่พอจะเชื่อว่าตัวเองโชคดีถึงขนาดนั้นโดยไม่มีข้อแม้"หลังจากนั้นแกต้องอยู่หน้าเตาผิงนานเท่าที่ฉันอยู่กลางสายฝน"#ยังไม่จบ55





	Raining and Fireplace

 

"แกพูดว่าอะไรนะ?" 

 

โดฟลามิงโก้ทวนอย่างไม่เชื่อหู นัยน์ตาสีฟ้าหลังเลนส์แว่นสีสดไม่รู้จะเหลือบมองหน้าของจระเข้แก่ที่เดินเข้ามาหรือพายุฝนหลังบานหน้าต่างกันดีแน่

 

"ฉันจะยอมออกไปยืนตากฝน ถ้าแกต้องการ"

 

คร็อคโคไดล์บอกหน้าตาย เหวี่ยงเสื้อคลุมตัวโตลงบนโซฟาก่อนจะล้มตัวทับลงนอน นัยน์ตาสีอำพันหลับลงปิดสนิทไม่สนใจคนเด็กกว่าที่ลุกจากโต๊ะทำงานเดินเข้ามาชะโงกหัวมอง ไม่แน่ใจว่าได้ยินอย่างที่ได้ยิน

 

"แกจะยอมตากพายุฝนนั่น?" โดฟลามิงโก้ถามย้ำ

 

คร็อคโคไดล์ฮัมในลำคอทั้งที่ยังหลับตา "จนกว่าแกจะพอใจ" 

 

"แต่..?" แน่นอน ราชาแห่งโลกมืดไม่โง่พอจะเชื่อว่าตัวเองโชคดีถึงขนาดนั้นโดยไม่มีข้อแม้

 

"หลังจากนั้นแกต้องอยู่หน้าเตาผิงนานเท่าที่ฉันอยู่กลางสายฝน"

 

"แค่นั้น?" โดฟลามิงโก้ห้ามรอยยิ้มตัวเองไม่ได้ ไม่ว่าจระเข้ทรายหยิ่งยโสตรงหน้าจะวางแผนอะไรไว้ แต่ข้อเสนอนี้ดีกว่าจะปล่อยผ่าน เตาผิงในวันที่อากาศเย็นอย่างวันนี้ที่พายุฝนเข้าไม่ใช่เรื่องร้าย แถมบวกกับคร็อคโคไดล์ นั่นมันเหมือนกับเดทกลายๆ โดฟลามิงโก้ใจลอยคิดว่าจะเลือกไวน์ขวดไหนมาเปิดดี

 

คร็อคโคไดล์ลืมตาข้างขวาขึ้นมองคนถาม รอยยิ้มที่ชวนผวาเหยียดออกกว้างบนใบหน้าที่มีรอยเย็บพาดผ่านกึ่งกลาง จระเข้ทรายเอื้อมมือตะขอทองของตัวเองออกไป ปลายแหลมเกี่ยวขอบกางเกงสีสันจัดจ้านของโดฟลามิงโก้ดึงร่างใหญ่โตผิดมนุษย์มนาของคนเด็กกว่าเข้ามาใกล้จนเข่าสีแทนชิดกับโซฟา บดเบียดกับสีข้างของตัวเอง 

 

"แค่นั้น" คร็อคโคไดล์ยืนยัน หลับตาลงอีกครั้ง ยกมือตะขอสีทองวางไว้บนหน้าท้องตัวเอง รอยยิ้มกว้างชั่วร้ายลดระดับลงเหลือเพียงแค่อมยิ้มขบขัน

 

โดฟลามิงโก้รู้ว่านี่เป็นกับดัก ..เพราะจะเป็นอะไรอื่นไปได้ แต่เขานึกไม่ออกว่าจระเข้ทรายจะได้ประโยชน์หรือเขาจะเสียประโยชน์ยังไง

 

"โฮ่ เกือบลืม" คร็อคโคไดล์โบกมือตะขอสีทองของตัวเองเรียกความสนใจทั้งที่ยังหลับตา "ตากฝนก็เรื่องหนึ่ง แต่ทันทีที่แกพอใจและเรากลับเข้ามาในนี้ ห้ามแตะต้องฉันแม้แต่ปลายนิ้วจนกว่าฉันจะอนุญาต"

 

โดฟลามิงโก้ก็ไม่ได้หวังถึงขนาดนั้นอยู่แล้ว "แต่ฉันแตะต้องได้ใช่มั้ย แกที่ตากฝนอยู่ ฟุฟุฟุ ฉันหมายถึงตามใจชอบ?"

 

คร็อคโคไดล์หัวเราะ นัยน์ตาสีอำพันลืมขึ้นจ้องมองคนเด็กกว่าที่ก้มหน้ามองลงมา "แน่นอน" ริมฝีปากของคนแก่กว่าเผยอขึ้นแช่มช้ายั่วยวนทอดสะพาน "อย่างที่บอก..จนกว่าแกจะพอใจ" 

 

ราชาโลกมืดกลืนน้ำลายตัวเองก่อนจะแลบลิ้นขี้นเลียริมฝีปากแห้งผากเพราะความกระสันอยากที่ตีรื้นขึ้นมาของตัวเอง

 

"ใช่ว่าฉันจะกลายเป็นทรายหนีแกไปไหนได้ โดฟลามิงโก้" คร็อคโคไดล์กลั้วยิ้มยั่วเย้า มือขวาเอื้อมลงปลดกระดุมเสื้อกั๊กสีส้มลายตารางของตัวเองออกเผยเสื้อเชิ้ตบางสีขาวข้างใต้ที่โดฟลามิงโก้ไม่อาจอดใจจินตนาการได้ว่ายามเปียกโชกลู่ติดเรือนร่างกำยำจะเซ็กซี่แค่ไหน

 

โดฟลามิงโก้อดแคลงใจไม่ได้ต่อให้อยากกระโจนรับข้อเสนอขนาดไหนก็ตาม "แล้วแกจะได้.."

 

"ชูว์" นิ้วชี้ขาวซีดที่ใส่แหวนทองประดับอัญมณีเม็ดโตยกขึ้นทาบทับริมฝีปากที่เปิดออกถามคำถาม "กฎมีแค่นั้น โดฟลามิงโก้ ถ้าแกพูดมากนักก็ไม่ต้อง ฉันเองก็ไม่ได้พิศมัยจะออกไปเหมือนกัน" 

 

เมื่อโดฟลามิงโก้ไม่มีท่าทีจะกล้าถามอะไรเพิ่ม คร็อคโคไดล์ก็ลดนิ้วลง และเกริ่นเสียงเนิบนาบ "ฉันคงไม่กล้าเร่งแก แต่ใครจะไปรู้ว่าพายุนี่จะหยุดล..." 

 

โดฟลามิงโก้ไม่ต้องรอให้คนแก่กว่าบนโซฟาพูดจบ "ตกลง" ตอบรับออกไปรวดเร็วใจร้อนเกินงามกว่าที่ตั้งใจ

 

"ดี" จระเข้ทรายกล่าวอย่างเชื่องช้าพออกพอใจ ก่อนลุกขึ้นจากโซฟา มือขวาเอื้อมดึงเสื้อกั๊กสีส้มถอดออก "ถ้าแกไม่ว่า?" นัยน์ตาสีอำพันสบกับแว่นกันแดดสีเข้มถามความต้องการคนเด็กกว่า 

 

วันนี้คร็อคโคไดล์มาแปลกเหมือนคนกินยาลืมเขย่าขวด เคยที่ไหนที่อีกฝ่ายสนใจว่าเขาอยากให้มันใส่หรือไม่ใส่อะไร

 

"ฟุฟุฟุ ตามสบาย" โดฟลามิงโก้หัวเราะ เอื้อมมือไปช่วยรั้งเสื้อกั๊กให้หลุดออกจากร่างก่อนโยนไปสมทบกับเสื้อคลุมขนสัตว์ที่โซฟา มองจระเข้ทรายที่ยกตะขอขึ้นปลดรั้งผ้าพันคอน้ำทะเลที่คอตามมา

 

"แว่นตา?" คนหนุ่มกว่าถามบ้าง มือสีแทนยกขึ้นจับใบหน้าของตัวเอง

 

คร็อคโคไดล์ส่งเสียงครางทุ้มต่ำในลำคอก่อนยักไหล่ เหวี่ยงผ้าพันคอทิ้งไว้บนเสื้อกั๊กสีส้ม ทำเป็นไม่สน "..เรื่องของแก"

 

"น่ารักซะจริง" โดฟลามิงโก้ค่อนขอดเสียงระรื่น หยิบแว่นตาออกจากใบหน้าของตัวเองวางไว้บนโต๊ะ เมื่อหันกลับมาก็เห็นนัยน์ตาสีอำพันเย่อหยิ่งของคนปากไม่ตรงกับใจเมียงมองจ้องสบนัยน์ตาของเขานิ่ง ราชาโลกมืดเหยียดยิ้มกว้างให้ก่อนคร็อคโคไดล์จะผินสายตาหลบแสร้งทำเป็นไม่ได้มองมา

 

"เชิญถ้าแกพร้อม" โดฟลามิงโก้ผายมือให้จระเข้เจ้ายศเจ้าอย่างออกไปทางระเบียง ฝนที่โปรยปรายเป็นพายุกระหน่ำกระทบประตูและบานหน้าต่างกระจกดังไม่หยุด

 

ทั้งที่เป็นคนเสนอเอง แต่ใบหน้าคมกร้านของคร็อคโคไดล์หม่นลงเมื่อจินตนาการถึงหยดน้ำฝนที่จะสาดใส่ร่างตัวเองจนโชก สำหรับคนที่กินผลทรายลงไปนั่นแทบจะเหมือนกับจมน้ำ พลังโลเกียที่ใครต่อใครใฝ่ฝันจะกลายเป็นเรื่องตลก เทียบอะไรไม่ได้กับผลด้ายของโดฟลามิงโก้

 

เดินออกไปนั่นไม่ต่างอะไรกับมอบชีวิตให้อยู่ในกำมือของคนที่จะเรียกว่าศัตรูก็ไม่ระคายปาก 

 

"ฟุฟุฟุ แกคงไม่คิดจะถอนคำพูดหรอกใช่มั้ย" 

 

คำกระเซ้าช่างสังเกตจากโดฟลามิงโก้ทำให้คนแก่กว่าก้าวเท้าผลักประตูกระจกออกไปที่ระเบียง พริบตาร่างทั้งร่างก็โดนพายุฝนกระหน่ำเปียกปอน รองเท้าเต็มไปด้วยน้ำชื้นแฉะ เสื้อเชิ้ตแนบเนื้อจนเห็นเป็นสีเนื้อนวลเนียนข้างใต้ มือตะขอสีทองจับไปด้วยหยดน้ำพราวพร่าง ความเปียกชื้นโถมถลาเข้าใส่ทุกอณู

 

คร็อคโคไดล์รู้สึกได้ว่าตัวเองหายใจลำบากขึ้นมา ความรู้สึกไม่สบายตัวครั่นคร้ามตีรื้นขึ้นมาพร้อมกับเสียงฝีเท้าของโดฟลามิงโก้ที่ย่างเข้ามาใกล้ จระเข้ชินชากับน้ำฝน เขาเกลียดความรู้สึก แต่ความกลัวถูกขจัดไปได้นานนม มือตะขอไม่เคยห่างกายยามต้องสัมผัสกับน้ำ ความรู้สึกอ่อนแอยามเปียกน้ำไม่ได้กวนใจคร็อคโคไดล์เหมือนสมัยรุ่นๆ เขาเรียนรู้จะอยู่กับมัน ระวังตัวมากขึ้น แต่นั่นสำหรับสถานการณ์ทั่วไป กับมดปลวกที่ต่อให้เขาอ่อนแอแค่ไหนมันก็ยังเป็นแค่พวกหน้าโง่รนหาที่ตาย เผอิญโดฟลามิงโก้ไม่ใช่

 

นิ้วของโดฟลามิงโก้ขยับ ด้ายล่องหนพัวพันร่างของคนแก่กว่า สัมผัสเบาบางเหมือนตกลงในพุ่มสายไหม รู้สึกน่ารำคาญยามขยับ แต่ก็ดีกว่าลวดที่ชักเชิดคนได้เหมือนตุ๊กตา หรืออาวุธสังหารคมกริบที่พร้อมบาดผิว 

 

คร็อคโคไดล์ไม่มีวันยอมรับกับคนตรงหน้าว่ามันทำให้เขาหวาดกลัวได้แค่ไหน และนั่นทำให้รู้สึกดีขนาดไหน เขายอมปล่อยใจตามแรงปรารถนามากไปเวลาอยู่กับโดฟลามิงโก้ ปล่อยให้มันมีอำนาจเหนือกว่าทั้งที่รู้ว่าไม่ควร แต่ก็ไม่อาจหักห้ามใจ เขารักที่จะหยิบยื่นชีวิตตัวเองให้มัน และตื่นเต้นกับความไม่แน่ใจว่ามันจะเอาไปย่ำยีหรือดูแล 

 

มือสีแทนอีกข้างที่ไม่ได้บังคับด้ายอยู่ยื่นออกมา ผิวชื้นแฉะด้วยหยดน้ำสัมผัสกัน ปลายนิ้วของคนสูงกว่าแตะพรมลงบนคางคมกร้านได้รูปของคร็อคโคไดล์

 

ลมโหมกระหน่ำของพายุพาเอาเสื้อบนร่างทั้งคู่กระพือส่งเสียงดัง ท้องฟ้ามืดครึ้มด้วยเมฆฝนทั้งที่ยังเพิ่งบ่ายแต่กลับดูเหมือนพลบค่ำ เรือนผมสีดำของคร็อคโคไดล์พัดปลิวไปตามแรงลมไม่อยู่เป็นทรงเดิม ปอยผมเปียกชุ่มไล้แก้มทำให้ดวงหน้าเคร่งดูเด็กลง

 

"ฉันรู้สึกเหมือนนี่เป็นของขวัญวันเกิดล่วงหน้าเลย ฟุฟุฟุ" โดฟลามิงโก้เอ่ยอย่างอารมณ์ดี ริมฝีปากสีเรื่อเหยียดยิ้มกว้าง "แกมาหาถึงเดรสโรซ่า.. ในฤดูฝน และเสนอตัวให้แบบนี้" ปลายนิ้วที่คางลากลงมาตามผิวเปียกของคนกินผลทรายที่หนีไปไหนไม่ได้ ผ่านลำคอไปที่ไหปลาร้าก่อนจะปลดกระดุมอีกฝ่ายทีละเม็ด ลูบไล้แผงอกกำยำ

 

"ก็ดีเพราะวันเกิดแกฉันไม่คิดจะแวะมา" 

 

ประโยคสั้นๆทำเอาโดฟลามิงโก้หน้ามุ่ย "จอดอยู่ที่นี่สักสามสี่เดือนจะเป็นอะไรไป วันเกิดแกจะได้อยู่ด้วยกัน ..เซอร์ไพรซ์ก็คิดไว้แล้ว"

 

คร็อคโคไดล์ฮัมในลำคอ "เซอร์ไพรซ์ของแกมันงี่เง่าขึ้นทุกๆปี" 

 

"ฉันสัญญาว่ารอบนี้จะไม่แกล้งแล้ว" โดฟลามิงโก้ออดอ้อน พรมนิ้วลงบนแผ่นอกเปียกชุ่ม เล่นกับหัวนมที่ชูชันแข็งเป็นไต คร็อคโคไดล์สะท้านเกร็งตอบรับสัมผัส เรียกรอยยิ้มแสยะกว้างบนใบหน้าคนหนุ่มกว่า

 

"นานเท่าไหร่แล้วที่แกไม่อยู่ให้ฉันสัมผัสแบบนี้" โดฟลามิงโก้รำพึงออกมา ค่อยๆถอดเสื้อเชิ้ตออกจากร่างคร็อคโคไดล์ที่ไม่ได้ขัดขืนอะไรทิ้งลงพื้น ก่อนก้มลงอ้าปากตัวเองงับลงบนลาดไหล่เปลือยเปล่าสะท้านของคร็อคโคไดล์เข้าเต็มเขี้ยว รสเลือดฝาดกระจายทั่วปาก ลิ้นสากลากเลียแผลในอุ้งปาก มือสีแทนยกขึ้นบีบเค้นกล้ามอกอีกฝ่ายเต็มมือราวกับนึกว่าเป็นทรวงอกของอิสตรี

 

"ถ้าแกไม่ตะกละตะกลามแบบนี้.." คร็อคโคไดล์กลั้นหายใจ กัดฟันกรอดกับความเจ็บที่ลาดไหล่ยามขยับตัว "ฉันอาจสงเคราะห์แกบ่อยขึ้นก็ได้"

 

เพราะสุขสบายกับความเป็นโลเกียมากไป ทำให้แม้กระทั่งการขบกัดเล็กๆน้อยๆหยอกล้อกันของโดฟลามิงโก้ก็ทำให้ร่างเกร็งแน่นกับความเจ็บที่ไม่คุ้นเคย 

 

แต่โดฟลามิงโก้รู้ดี ไม่ใช่ว่าคร็อคโคไดล์อ่อนแอ โอ้ จระเข้ทรายของเขาไม่ใกล้เคียงกับคำนั้นสักนิด ไม่มีใครจะรับแรงเกินมนุษย์นากับแรงขับทางเพศวิปริตของเขาไปได้มากกว่าคร็อคโคไดล์อีก หลังชินชากับสารเคมีในสมองที่ไม่ได้ผลิตมานานนม จระเข้ทรายเหมือนสัตว์ประหลาด ถึงตอนนั้นจะรุนแรงแค่ไหนก็แทบเรียกรีเอ็คชั่นจากมันออกมาไม่ได้ 

 

ทุกอย่างเฟอร์เฟคสำหรับโดฟลามิงโก้ สิบนาทีแรกกับการเห็นคร็อคโคไดล์ร่างสั่นสะท้านส่งเสียงครางเหมือนสัตว์ป่าที่โดนทำร้าย กระตุ้นอารมณ์ให้คึกคะนอง และหลังจากนั้น.. หลังจากเขาหยุดมือไม่ไหว ปล่อยให้สัญชาตญาณดิบเข้าควบคุม ตรึงร่างมันกับพื้นเหมือนตัวเมียที่ต้องศิโรราบ รุนแรงจนเกินคำว่าร่วมรัก คร็อคโคไดล์อ้าแขนและขารับทั้งหมดนั่นแบบไม่รังเกียจรังงอน สุขสมไปด้วยกัน เป็นของเล่นที่ไม่จำเป็นต้องถนอมให้เสียอารมณ์เพราะมันไม่มีวันพังกับเรื่องจิ๊บจ๊อยแค่นั้น

 

แต่นั่นเป็นเรื่องของวันอื่น

 

โดฟลามิงโก้ถอนฟันออกจากลาดไหล่ขาวซีด ดูดเลียขบเม้มที่ปากแผลกลืนเลือดลงคอ ก่อนลากลิ้นสากเหมือนแมวไปตามผิวกายคร็อคโคไดล์ไต่จากบ่าไปถึงลำคอ ปล่อยเลือดบนรอยเขี้ยวทะลักออกมาเจือจางชะล้างไปกับเม็ดฝน ก่อนขบเลียที่ริมใบหูปรนเปรออีกฝ่ายที่เกร็งพร้อมรับสัมผัสรุนแรงที่ไม่มาเสียที 

 

โดฟลามิงโก้เบียดร่างเข้าไปชิดใกล้ แผ่นอกกระเพื่อมสั่นด้วยเสียงหัวเราะแผ่วในลำคอ ใช้ร่างตัวเองถูไถกับแผ่นกายของคนที่ยืนนิ่ง สอดท่อนขาเข้าไปหว่างขาของอีกฝ่าย เข่าบดกับท่อนเอ็นของคร็อคโคไดล์ที่อยู่ใต้กางเกงเปียกปอน มือสีแทนลดลงจากแผงอกอวบอิ่มลงเล่นกับขอบกางเกงสีดำ จะปลดหรือไม่ปลด จับต้องรูดรั้งดึงขึ้นดึงลง จนคร็อคโคไดล์ม่นคิ้วสีหน้ายับย่น ลำคอฮัมเสียงไม่พอใจกับทีเล่นทีจริงของอีกฝ่าย อารมณ์ที่ก่อขึ้นมาให้ท่อนเอ็นแน่นตึงในกางเกงเริ่มเปลี่ยนเป็นความหงุดหงินซ่านที่คนเด็กกว่าเอาแต่หยอกล้อไม่ยอมสนองให้สักที 

 

"จุ๊จุ๊" โดฟลามิงโก้เตือน มือข้างหนึ่งยกขึ้นเอานิ้วชี้แตะริมฝีปากอิ่มของคู่สนทนา อีกข้างละหนีจากขอบกางเกงเลื่อนขึ้นลูบไล้กล้ามท้องแน่นที่อยู่เหนือขึ้นไป นัยน์ตาสีฟ้าก้มลงสบดวงหน้าของคนเตี้ยกว่าที่เชยคางขึ้นจ้องกลับ "แกสัญญาแล้วว่าจะให้ฉันจับจนกว่าจะพอใจ.. ความพอใจของฉัน ไม่ใช่ของแก" 

 

"ตั้งแต่เมื่อไหร่กันที่ความพอใจของแก ไม่ได้มีคำว่าเอาฉันอยู่ในนั้นด้วย" คร็อคโคไดล์เอ่ยอย่างจงใจยั่วยวน นัยน์สีอำพันเป็นประกายกระพริบท้าทาย

 

และถ้าจระเข้ทรายถึงกับลงทุนยั่วขนาดนั้น มีหรือนกฟลามิงโก้บ้ากามจะไม่หลงกล 

 

"ให้ตายเหอะ คร็อคโคไดล์" โดฟลามิงโก้สบถก่อนจะผลักร่างหนาของอีกฝ่ายกระแทกเข้ากับระเบียงรั้วหินอ่อน พลิกร่างอีกฝ่ายให้หันหลัง กระชากกางเกงคร็อคโคไดล์จนขาดริ่ง แล้วปลดกางเกงตัวเองลง

 

เขาเอาคร็อคโคไดล์ราวกับตัวเองเป็นกระต่ายในฤดูผสมพันธุ์


End file.
